


Especially Ugly

by Ruby_Eyes



Series: Little Obsessions [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jaime is stupid, So is Ruby, Tyrion is Perceptive, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: Brienne is ugly. No questions. She's ugly. Right, Jaime?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's her second fic... and Ruby is still clueless. I battled with myself about whether or not to post this (or at least delay it). Then I thought, if I don't do it now, I never will.
> 
> So, I did.
> 
> If after this, you think I never should have, forgive me. And please forgive the errors of a non-native, non-English major, nonsense dweeb.

 

 

To say that she looked awful in the peach-colored, spaghetti strap bridesmaid gown would be such an understatement.

 

_What was the bride thinking when she made her wear that?_ Jaime thought, barely able to prevent himself from shaking his head.

 

The bright color made Brienne’s freckly skin look like a spotty fruit peeling. Add to all that her unending blushes and you get something that looks like part rotten red meat. Don’t even start with her frown, her dry, blonde, chopped hair, the way she slouches her broad shoulders as if willing the sept floor to swallow her giant self.

 

She looked terrible.

 

Even with those godsdamn beautiful, blue eyes (damn, damn beautiful), even with those legs that go on for days (years even, and make his throat dry every single time), even with that quite distracting ass, even with the memory of her naked body he accidentally saw in the office shower (and more freckles that he sometimes wanted to memorize with his mouth), even with the tingling feeling her touches left the one time she innocently volunteered to massage the knots on his aching back at work. Man, she still looks especially ugly today. _Ugly, ugly ugly._

 

Jaime interrupted his own trail of thoughts in his itch to tell Tyrion, someone, anyone of how homely Brienne looked.

 

“She really is ugly, isn’t she?” he whispered as he leaned forward to Tyrion who, just like him, was standing in line with the other groomsmen.

 

Tyrion didn’t budge. He just groaned before whispering back. “If you’re talking about the bride, you must be hammered. Margaery looks gorgeous.”

 

Before Jaime could correct him, Tyrion added, “If you’re talking of Brienne, keep telling yourself that. Keep me out of it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ellaria’s tits look heavenly. Shae looks delicious in those fuck-me-now heels. Ygritte seems so unused of King’s Landing heat in that see-through dress. Even our sister looks fine to me despite my begrudged opinion of her.”

 

Jaime had to wonder where he was going with these descriptions but kept silent.

 

“But look at you, dear brother. You’re only staring, no, ogling at your _unattractive_ best friend since the start of the ceremony two hours ago.”

 

Jaime rolled his eyes then stood back up. “Because… she’s ugly. In that dress especially.”

 

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Because in case you don’t realize it, I’m very much aware that you’re just trying to distract yourself with her unattractiveness to keep your foolish self from falling further into her.”

 

Jaime took a deep breath and readied himself to answer without sounding defensive. _Because he’s not going to be defensive._

 

But before he could talk, Tyrion turned to glare at him.

 

“If you’re distracted with the dress, take it off of her later but just let the wedding finish in peace.”

 

The dwarf faced front again but immediately looked back at Jaime again.

  
“Now shut up and wipe the drool off your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> You want to read what Brienne thinks? It's out here somewhere. Look for I'd Lie, Part 2 of this series.


End file.
